The present invention relates to an imaging system.
An endoscope system has been used in a medical field in the past to observe the inside of a subject. Typically, the endoscope captures an in-vivo image by inserting an insertion portion having an elongated shape into the subject such as a patient to exit illumination light supplied by a light source device through a distal end of this insertion portion and then receive reflected light of this illumination light using an image sensor. A processing device (processor) of the endoscope system applies predetermined image processing to the in-vivo image captured by the image sensor of the endoscope. Thereafter, this in-vivo image is presented on a display of the endoscope system. A user such as a medical doctor observes an organ of the subject based on the in-vivo image presented on the display.
Illumination light is switched during the observation using the endoscope by choosing which one of an internal light source and an external light source to use depending on a purpose of observation or an observed region. In order to enhance image quality of an in-vivo image, an endoscope system configured to adjust a color tone by changing a white balance to be used in the image processing to a white balance suitable for the switched illumination light has been suggested in recent years (for example, refer to JP 2012-183240 A).
There is a need for an imaging system capable of obtaining an image with proper brightness regardless of classifications of light sources.